The Mission
by azalea supasuna
Summary: Konoha High School. Sekolah bergengsi dengan fasilitas mumpuni. Berisi para siswa berprestasi,juga menyimpan banyak misteri. SLOWLY UPDATE. Mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**THE MISSION © azalea supasuna**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC,Typo,Gaje,dll**

 **Genre : Misteri,supranatural and many more**

 **Pairing : SasuHina and many more**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Mind to RnR ?**

 **Inspired by every where. But this story is mine**

 **Page One : Obsesi #Prolog**

Berlari. Ia terus berlari. Mencoba meninggalkanmu yang sedang berusaha menangkapnya. Ia berbelok di ujung koridor dan memasuki sebuah kelas. Berharap kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya di sana. Tetapi ia salah. Karena kau sempat melihat sekelebat bayangnya.

Kau memasuki kelas dengan tenang, berusaha tidak memunculkan seringai. Kau edarkan pandanganmu ke sekeliling kelas mencoba mencari tahu keberadaannya yang tengah bersembunyi.

Sedangkan ia yang kau cari meringkuk di bawah meja guru dengan wajah pucat pasi dan badan gemetar ketakutan sambil menutup mulut menggunakan kedua telapak tangan,mencoba tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Ayolah cantik, keluarlah ! Kau tidak mau aku menemukanmu kemudian menyeretmu, bukan ?" kau bersuara mencoba membujuknya, sembari menelisik jejak yang mungkin ia tinggalkan.

Ia semakin gemetar ketakutan di bawah sana seraya mengucapkan mantra agar kau cepat pergi.

Dan binggo ! Kau menemukan jejaknya. Kursi di depan meja guru sedikit berpindah dari tempatnya.

Kau berjalan pelan ke meja itu. Mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara. Sampai di sana kau mengetukkan jarimu di atas meja. Ia semakin pucat dan air mata ketakutan mulai berlelehan. Tidak sabar, kau melongok ke bawah meja.

"Hai cantik !" sapamu lembut sambil memasang senyum palsu.

Ia mencoba kabur dari sana, tetapi kau mencekal kedua tangannya dan menariknya keluar dari bawah meja.

"Lepaskan aku !" ia berteriak sambil memberontak

"Tidak akan" kau mendesis sambil menahan amarah

"Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini ?!" ia berteriak frustasi

"Aku tidak akan melakukan ini jika kau menuruti kemauanku, sayang"

Air mata terus turun dari kedua matanya. Tatapanmu mengiba. Kau melepas cekalanmu. Ia mundur menjauhimu dan kau terus mencoba mendekatinya, sampai punggungnya menyentuh tembok dan ia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Psstt, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu" kau mengusap air matanya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat saat jarimu menyentuh pipinya.

Kau menatapnya lembut. Memperhatikan wajah ayunya yang terlihat pucat ketakutan. Sampai kalung itu mengganggu pengelihatanmu. Cih, kau muak melihat gadismu memakainya. Lebih muak lagi pada orang yang telah memberi kalung itu.

Kau mencoba meraih kalung itu, tetapi ia menepis tanganmu.

"Menjauh dariku !" ia berteriak keras. Kesabaranmu habis.

Kau maju mencengkram kedua bahunya dengan erat sampai ia meringis kesakitan. Kau melepas cengkramanmu.

"Apa aku menyakitimu, cantik ?" kau bertanya dengan nada menyesal sambil mengusap-usap kedua bahunya.

"Don't touch me !" ia bergidik ngeri, kemudian mendorongmu hingga kau jatuh tersungkur.

Kau menyeringai lebar. Dengan cepat kau bangkit lalu membungkam bibirnya menggunakan bibirmu dengan ganas. Ia memberontak memintamu melepaskannya.

Tanganmu yang satu menahan tengkuknya dan tanganmu yang lain menarik kalung itu dan membuangnya serampangan. Ia membuka mulut dan menggigit bibir bawahmu hingga berdarah. Kau melepas pagutanmu dan refleks mundur ke belakang, lalu menjilat darah yang ada pada bibirmu.

"Jauhi dia dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu" perintahmu dengan dingin

"Tidak akan. Ia seribu kali lebih baik daripada dirimu !" balasnya tajam

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu" kau mendesis sambil mendekatinya

"Pergi ku bilang !" ia berteriak putus asa saat kau terus mendekat

Tanpa aba-aba kau mencengkram lehernya dengan erat.

"Akhh…lepas-kan akuuu !" ia memberontak berusaha menyingkirkan tanganmu dari lehernya. Tetapi kau tidak perduli.

"Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa" matamu menggelap oleh amarah.

Cekikanmu pada lehernya semakin kuat. Ia semakin kekurangan oksigen.

"K-kau akan, akh...menyesal_" ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum kemudian terjatuh dalam dekapanmu.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, cantik" ucapmu sambil mengecup keningnya mesra

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Author's Note : Halo-halo-halo !

Sup datang dengan fanfic baru. Kepinginnya sih buat yang ada misteri-misterinya gitu. Tapi bingung buatnya gimana*digeplak XD. Ada yang bisa bantu ?

Berikan komen,kritik,saran dan masukan di kotak review yaaa

Ciao

 **#Sup**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MISSION © azalea supasuna**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, gaje, deelel**

 **RnR !**

 **.**

…

 **.**

…

 **Page two : Obsesi #1**

… **...**

Hari Senin merupakan hari keramat bagi seluruh siswa. Begitu pula bagi pasangan YinYang satu ini.

Sasuke dan Hinata yang notabene pacar lima langkah berangkat bersama. Sepanjang jalan kenangan, eh, maksudnya sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas mereka selalu bergandeng tangan.

"Sasuke-kun, e-eto, bisakah kau melepas tanganmu ? Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" pinta Hinata

"Aku akan mengantarmu" blush. Rona merah hadir di pipi tembam Hinata.

"Aaa… kau tidak berfikir kalau aku akan masuk ke dalam kan ?" goda Sasuke dengan seringainya

"Te-tentu saja tidak !" elak Hinata dengan wajah yang semakin merah

Tawa Sasuke berderai melihat tingkah Hinata. Tawa yang hanya diperlihatkan pada gadisnya.

Hinata cemberut melihatnya. Sasuke yang puas tertawa mulai menagncak poni Hinata yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ayo !" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata ke toilet

"Ja-jangan mengintip !" tukas Hinata kepada Sasuke saat mereka sampai di toilet

"Hn. Sana masuk"

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Tak sampai setengah menit, tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak.

"Kyaaaa….!"

Sasuke yang mendengarnya segera masuk ke dalam toilet

"Ada apa Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir

"I-itu…" suara Hinata bergetar. Wajahnya memucat.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Dan saat itu pula ia tersentak kaget

"Astaga !"

.

.

.

KHS heboh.

Para siswa mulai mengerumuni sebuah toilet siswi yang diberi garis kuning milik pilisi.

Bagaimana tidak ? Di dalam kamar mandi tersebut ditemukan sesosok mayat gadis yang mati gantung diri.

Sebuah kursi berada di bawah kaki si gadis dengan posisi terjatuh. Gaun hitam legam menjadi pakaian terakhir yang dikenakan.

Para siswa yang mengerumuni sibuk berkasak kusuk membicarakan alasan mengapa gadis itu gantung diri.

Diantara para siswa tersebut yang paling histeris adalah Matsuri. Ia tidak menyangka sahabat baiknya, Yukata, akan melakukan hal tersebut.

Padahal yang selama ini ia tahu Yukata tidak pernah mengalami masalah berat. Tadi malam saja ia terlihat bahagia saat mendatangi acara ulang tahun sekolah dengan orang itu.

Deg, orang itu. Ya. Orang itu. Ia pasti tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Cepat-cepat Matsuri menghapus air matanya kasar dan segera keluar dari kerumunan siswa. Ia mulai berlarian sepanjang koridor. Tidak sedikit orang yang ditabraknya. Tapi ia tidak perduli dan tetap berlari. Sampai di kelas XII-3 Matsuri menghentikan langkahnya.

"Chojuro, kau lihat Mikoshi ?" Tanya Matsuri pada siswa bergigi runcing berambut biru.

"Dia ada di dalam. Hiburlah dia. Kelihatannya ia sangat tertekan" saran Chojuro

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Matsuri segera masuk ke dalam kelas dan menemukan Mikoshi tengah menelungkupkan wajanya di atas meja.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Matsuri menghampiri Mikoshi dan menggebrak mejanya. Mikoshi kaget.

"Kau ! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yukata, hah ?" Matsuri membentak Mikoshi

"Apa yang kau katakan Matsuri ?" Mikoshi bingung

"Yukata ! Apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya ? Kenapa ?! Kenapa ia bisa bunuh diri ?!" Matsuri berteriak memuntahkan amarahnya.

Mikoshi mematung. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ia sahabatku. Sahabat baikku. Dan sekarang, sekarang ia sudah tidak ada !" tubuh Matsuri merosot tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan tak sanggup menahan tangis. Ia mengeluarkan tangisnya sambil meraung-raung.

Mikoshi yang melihatnya terenyak. Ia memandang Matsuri dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tahu seperti apa perasaan Matsuri. Karena ia juga kehilangan Yukata. Gadis yang ia cintai.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku rasakan Matsuri. Aku juga merasakannya" kata Mikoshi lirih

Matsuri yang mendengarnya memandang Mikoshi dengan tatapan lemah.

"Apa maksudmu ?" ucap Matsuri sambil mengusap air matanya secara kasar.

"Malam itu ia datang denganku, dan aku sangat bahagia. Ah, tidak. Kami bahagia. Apalagi ia terlihat cantik saat memakai kalung pemberianku" tatapan Mikoshi menerawang. Ia tersenyum tipis

Matsuri tahu Yukata datang ke HUT KHS dengan Mikoshi karena ia tidak bisa datang. Namun sahabatnya itu sudah memberitahu kepadanya, betapa senangnya ia bisa pergi dengan Mikoshi

"Rasa cintaku padanya semakin besar. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mengatakannya saat acara dansa"

Matsuti terdiam ia merasakan cinta yang begitu besar di mata Mikoshi.

"Tapi sesaat sebelum acara dansa,ia menerima telfon. Ia berkata padaku harus menemui seseorang"

"Kau tahu hal yang masih kusesali saat ini ?"

"…"

"Aku membiarkannya pergi menemui orang itu yang entah siapa. Satu jam aku menunggunya dan ia tak kunjung kembali"

Matsuri hendak membuka mulut, namun disela Mikoshi

"Kau pikir aku tidak mencarinya ? Aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh pelosok sekolah. Tapi ia tidak ada. Sosoknya seperti hilang ditelan bumi" Mikoshi menjambak rambutnya

"Kucoba untuk menghubunginya. Namun tetap tidak diangkat. Pesta telah usai dan sekolah sudah sepi. Namun aku tetap menunggunya"

"…"

"Jika saja ayahku tidak datang dan menyeterku pulang, mungkin aku akan tetap menunggunya" Mikoshi tersenyum kecut.

"Dan pagi harinya ia sudah tidak bernyawa" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Mikoshi menunduk.

Hening. Matsuri dan Mikoshi terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ta-tapi kenapa ia bisa bunuh diri ?" gumam Matsuri tidak percaya

"Aku tidak tahu" Mikoshi menggeleng lesu

Tak lama kepala sekolah dan dua orang polisi menghampiri mereka.

Para siswa yang semula berkerumun di depan toilet mulai menjejali kelas Mikoshi.

Matsuri dan Mikoshi yang semula duduk mulai berdiri.

"Anda yang bernama Mikoshi ?" Tanya salah seorang polisi bername tag Kakashi

"Ya. Saya yang bernama Mikoshi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Tanya Mikoshi

"Anda kami tangkap karena telah melakukan pembunuhan terhadap saudari Yukata" jelas Kakashi

Matsuri syok

"Apa-apaan itu ? Aku tidak membunuhnya. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri. Ia mati gantung diri !" bela Mikoshi

Walaupun ia cinta setengah mati, ia tetap tidak bisa dituduh begitu saja.

"A-apa itu benar Mikoshi ?" Matsuri memandang tak percaya

"Tentu tidak ! Kau salah Matsuri. Aku mencintainya. Aku tidak mungkin membununhya !" tegas Mikoshi

"Tapi Anda adalah orang terakhir yang terlihat bersamanya. Dan juga sidik jari Anda tertempel pada lehernya" balas polisi satunya -Izuna-

"Itu karena aku memasangkan kalung pada lehernya !" bela Mikoshi

"Maaf. Anda bisa menjelaskan semuanya di kantor polisi" kedua polisi itu mencoba menyeret Mikoshi

"Sudahlah Mikoshi, kau ikut saja. Jika terbukti tidak bersalah, kau akan dibebaskan" saran Hiruzen

"Tapi aku tidak bersalah, sensei. Matsuri kumohon percayalah padaku" Mikoshi memelas

Matsuri melangkah ke arahnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

Jika ia mencintainya, kenapa ia membunuhnya ?

Apakah semua itu hanya alibi ?

Tapi kenapa ?

Matsuri hendak melayangkan tamparan pada Mikoshi, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

Ia ingat kenangannya bersama dengan Yukata yang menceritakan Mikoshi dengan ceria, dan juga tatapan mata Mikoshi yang penuh cinta.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya meredam amarah. Tangan yang semula ia angkat diturunkan.

"Pergilah. Aku muak melihat wajahmu !" kata-kata Matsuri membuat Mikoshi membeku

Ia berani bersumpah bahwa bukan dia yang membunuh Yukata.

"Ayo ikut kami" kembali kedua polisi itu menyeret Mikoshi. Ia hanya bisa terdiam pasrah.

Saat melewati kerumunan siswa, telinganya dapat mendengar hinaan dan tuduhan sinis mereka

"Dasar pembunuh"

"Psyco"

"Katanya ia mencekik leher Yukata, dan membuatnya seolah-olah mati gantung diri"

Cukup sudah. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

Mikoshi menatap tajam sekumpulan siswa berisik itu.

"Lihat saja tatapan membunuhnya"

"Tak salah kalau ia yang membunuh Yukata"

Cih, Mikoshi jengah mendengarnya. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada lapangan basket.

Matanya memicing saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan dan agak tertutup pohon cemara. Namun ia yakin ada seseorang disana.

Seseorang yang mengenakan hoodie dan topeng yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

A/n

Hohoho saya update ni ff. satu semester bro. wow.

Btw, adakah yang mengira yang mati itu Hinata dan yang membunuh itu Sasuke ?

Kalau ada maka kalian salah besar. Disini yang mati Yukata, dan yang membunuh adalah…. Tebak sendiri ! :p*Plak*

Untuk **Sabaku No Yanie** , masihkan Anda penasaran. Khekeke

Selamat Tahun Baru minna !*kecepetan 3 hari woy !

Ditunggu review, fav, dan foll-nya untuk chap ini

Arigatou

See you

 **Sup**


End file.
